Against the Odds
by that-moment-between-strangers
Summary: It's been ten years since the Final Battle and the end of the Second Wizarding War. Now the Wizarding World is celebrating the last ten years of peace but so much has changed in the lives of the Wizarding World's heroes. It's time to see what's changed.


**Disclaimer:** No Copyright intended. Harry Potter is the work of J.K Rowling.

**Main Characters:** Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson, Ronald Weasley, Weasley Family, Blaise Zabini, Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom, Daphne Greegrass, and Parvati Patil.

**Ratings:** T

**Timeline:** Post-Hogwarts - Alternative Universe.

**Summary:** It's been ten years since the Final Battle and the end of the Second Wizarding War. Now the Wizarding World is celebrating the last ten years of peace but so much has changed in the lives of the Wizarding World's heroes. It's time to see what's changed.

_The Minister of Magic Kingsley Shaklebolt _

_requests the presence _

_of your company _

_at _

_The Memorial Ball _

_held at_

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry _

_on Friday May 2, 2008 _

_in Remembrance of the Second Wizarding War_

* * *

**May 1st 2008**

**The Daily Prophet**

**REMEMBERING THE FINAL DAY OF BLOODSHED**

**by Parvati Patil**

**Tomorrow will mark the tenth year anniversary of the Final Battle of Hogwarts that ended the Second Wizarding War and the wounds are still as fresh as that day. Cries of triumph, grief and sadness can still be remembered by all who fought in that battle and it is doubtful that we will ever forget it. I write this article today full of both anticipation and trepidation. The Wizarding world has moved on, fighting its way from the depths of terror and death to becoming a prosperous society once again. Yet, the battle scars (both physical and metaphysical) will never be forgotten and the stories of the war will be past down for generations so to keep peace in the Wizarding world.**

**The Ministry of Magic sent out invitations to all who survived the Final Battle as well as to the families of those who look at tomorrow with grief. The responses to the invitations have been received and it is with great joy that I, Parvati Patil, reporter for the Daily Prophet be the first to report that The Golden Trio will be in attendance. Among them are the distinguished guests of Neville Longbottom, Luna Zabini nee Lovegood, Ginevra (Ginny) Potter nee Weasley, the Weasley Family, Theodore (Teddy) Lupin (orphaned child of Nymphdora and Remus Lupin). Other notable guests include Draco Malfoy, Daphne Greengrass, Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson (all of whom changed loyalties during the wizarding war), Oliver Wood, and Cho Chang.**

**The Golden Trio**

**It has been a surprise to note that although Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley have been seen throughout the years as public figures, their best friend and war heroine Hermione Granger has disappeared off the face of the earth for the last ten years. The last time she was seen in the British Wizarding Community was three years ago during Christmas time where she was seen shopping with a newly married Ginny Weasley. So it is with baited breath that I wait to see if Hermione Granger will actually make her first appearance at this Ministry approved event.**

**The Slytherins**

**Known to be private people but clearly important figures in the Wizarding world, it is with no surprise that the names of Zabini, Parkinson and Greengrass are on the list of attending guests. But it is a surprise to see the name Draco Malfoy on the list. Draco Malfoy is the son of Lucius (convicted Death Eater) and Narcissa Malfoy. He and his mother were both acquitted of all charges laid against them during the months coming after the Final Battle but the moment they were acquitted, the Malfoy family seemed to vanish. Of course being the heir to the Malfoy Corporations, Draco Malfoy was seen occasionally out and about in Wizarding London but this has become rarer throughout these ten years. Draco Malfoy never attended any Ministry events as his business partner, Blaise Zabini, became of the face of Malfoy Corporations. The rumours are that Draco Malfoy has been seeing a foreign lady from the lands of the down under and spends very little leisure time in Britain. Well I certainly hope that Mr. Malfoy will put an end to these rumours and attend with his lady on his arm.**

**Till Next Time - P. Patil.**

* * *

**May 2, 2008 **

**The Daily Prophet **

**CELEBRATING TEN YEARS OF PEACE**

**by Parvait Patil**

**The aftermath of the party celebrating the tenth year of the death of Voldemort has left tongues wagging and eyebrows raised. The celebratory ball held at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry started off with the usual magical beauty. Headmistress Minevra McGonagall was kind enough to allow reporters and photographers to catch a glimpse (and maybe more) of certain media favourite guests. I was lucky enough to garner an invitation to this exclusive ball and got a front row seat to all that occurred last night.**

**The Great Hall was decorated tastefully and brought a great sense of joy to this normally bleek and grim event. The ceiling was the usual starry night with the addition of blinking stars that twinkled sporadically. There were floating glass lights that sparkled when a light managed to catch the edge of it. The tables were placed around the dance floor and were decorated in a wonderful gold and silver combination. The hall soon started to fill up as the Ministry employees started to arrive. But the real sight to see were the distinguished guests that began to arrive by horseless carriages.**

**The first of The Golden Trio to arrive were Harry and Ginevra (Ginny) Potter with Theodore (Teddy) Lupin walking between them. Harry looked very handsome in his choice of dark red dress robes that seemed to match his wife's stunning golden strapless dress that flowed over her large baby bump. Ginevra Potter has achieved the impossible - looking gorgeous while pregnant. Her cheeks glowed when I spoke to her and I can attest to how wonderful pregnancy and motherhood has been for Mrs. Potter. She was happy to comment as her husband stood protectively by.**

**Ginevra: "Harry and I look on this day as not a day to mourn but a day of celebrating the last ten years of prosperity that has been allowed through the sacrifice of many. The blessed years of the Wizarding World could not have been possible without all the fighters who died believing that peace is achievable. As the years continue, we must remember this belief to honour all who lost their lives."**

**Harry looked with adoration and love as his wife spoke and it is evident that they're very much in love. It is no wonder why they're the Wizarding World's Perfect Couple.**

**People flowed in and out of the Great Hall, stopping to talk with those who they have not seen or heard from in many years. It was as much a reunion as a remembrance of the War. The Entire Weasley Family was in attendance and although the grief of Fred Weasley (son of Molly and Arthur Weasley) is vivid in their minds, they were all smiles as they arrived at the ball. George Weasley (Fred's twin) took the time to talk to me as he arrived hand in hand with Angelina Johnson.**

**George: "Do I miss Fred, yes I do but I know that he's always with me. Some of the best products have come from my imaginary conversations with Fred. It might sound mental but he's still very much a part of me. I know he'd be fighting tooth and nail for this beautiful woman. (Pointing to Angelina)"**

**There has been speculation that there might be another Weasley wedding in the works. If these rumours are true then I wish the very best to George and Angelina.**

**The second part of the Golden Trio arrived shortly after his family, his arm around a striking Pansy Parkinson. Their budding romance has been the shock of the decade. The beginnings of their relationship probably began after the disappearance of their respective previously rumoured significant others (Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger). The assumption was that they were completely and utterly devastated so they found solace in each other's arms. I have been wanting to do a spread on these two for ages but they have never consented but I was lucky to get a comment from both.**

**Ronald: "I was never romantically involved with Hermione so the rumours that I found "solace" in Pansy's arms is complete bollocks. If these people would remember I left for Sicily almost immediately after the war and that was where I reconnected with Pansy. We were both trying to reorient ourselves with normal life - something that I couldn't do if I was in blasted Wizarding London."**

**Pansy: "Exactly, I was never fully immersed in the war like Ron was but I saw horrifying things too. People forget that the war had two sides and although I did end up finding protection with the Order after the death of my father, I will not forget those purebloods who never got a choice of which side they were on and lost their lives because of it. Maybe someone will finally give a proper account of it all. But in respect to my relationship with Ron, it has nothing to do with any of the Wizarding public but if I must comment on it; I will put the rumours to rest by saying that, although Draco and I did date in fourth year, he and I were only friends by seventh year."**

**She refused to elaborate on anything else and I must respect these two who have experienced the brunt of public scrutiny once their relationship was officially announced. As you all know Ronald Weasley and Pansy Parkinson have been happily together for eight years now but seem in no rush to get married.**

**It was soon after that I was treated to the sight of a very public and open couple. The COO of Malfoy Corporations, Blaise and his whimsical wife Luna Zabini. Blaise, Slytherin through and through, wore dark green dress robes that were tailored to his muscular body (he's always been a heart-throb) while Luna wore a light flowing yellow halter style dress that fell to her knees. They are always publically seen and are not afraid of the media unlike many of the other guests I have encountered. Blaise and Luna happily chatted to me and a full version of their interview can be found on page 3. He did comment specifically on the Final Battle.**

**Blaise: "Do you know something I think it's great that many people are seeing this day as a happy celebration but I do know that all who were part of the Final Battle all vividly remember the emotions that they individually felt. We can't ever forget that but ...**

**Luna: "Blaise, I remember the amount of Nargles that were present and I can't forget how it made me sad. (Turning to me) You know Parvati, the world can't afford to forget the sadness and the terror of the Second War. Happiness and joy are right for peaceful times ...**

**Blaise (finished her sentence): "but ignoring the sad times is the reason the world doesn't have peace all the time."**

**They are so in-tune with each other and the love and affection they have for one another is something I can't even begin to describe. Luna might be extremely strange by the Wizarding World's standards but the love Blaise has for her is something the female population wishes for.**

**With so many couples attending today, it is of no surprise that Neville Longbottom and Daphne Greengrass arrived together. Neville Longbottom has always seemed to fly under the radar compared to his friends but it was during my seventh year (we were both in Gryffindor) that he shined. During that time, if no one remembers, Voldemort had the school under his control and his minions (the Carrows) created a horrible environment to live in. Neville took charge and reformed Dumbledore's Army, taking the brunt of the punishments from the Carrows when younger students needed him to. He became exactly what Godric Gryffindor looked for in students - courageous. I remember Neville in his first year when he was a nervous student who never wanted to offend anyone but now you wouldn't believe that it's the same person. Daphne Greengrass, though related to the very cold and snobbish Astoria Greengrass, is a real sweetheart when you get to know her. To strangers, Daphne Greengrass is an aloof beautiful woman and she has the impeccable pureblood etiquette but I had the opportunity to get to know Daphne when Neville brought her as his date to Lavender Brown's first wedding. Around Neville, she's warm and friendly and they make such a cute couple. They were happy to announce that they just recently got engaged and the wedding is soon. Neville did make one other comment.**

**Neville: "The War changed us all and I know that without such an experience I would never be the man I am today and I probably wouldn't have met Daphne. Things happen for a reason, they always happen for a reason."**

**Did he know? I wouldn't be very surprised if he did but we'll never know.**

**The shock of the evening came when Draco Malfoy (CEO of Malfoy Corporations) and Hermione Granger arrived together. I was lucky to be outside when their carriage arrived.**

**The carriage came to a halt and the door swung open. Out stepped Draco Malfoy in his platinum hair glory wearing black dress robes. The years had been good to him as he looked even more handsome than he did back in school. (He might have been an arrogant prat but he was gorgeous and girls flocked to him.) He smirked at the cameras for a second before turning back to his carriage and I held my breath waiting to see who his mystery woman was. A foot encased in a gorgeous golden gladiator stiletto appeared and then, to the bewilderment of everyone, the rest of the beautiful curvaceous Hermione Granger. It was like the Yule Ball all over again. Hermione wore a stunning one strap white dress that flowed down her body and her normally bushy brown hair fell down her back in sleek curls. She smiled at the cameras but held her head high, not showing any fear or embarrassment at the attention. It seemed that this version of Hermione was very different from the Hogwarts one that I used to know. The two (former) enemies walked towards the doors leading into Hogwarts slowly, taking their time. I don't know if this was conscious or not but Hermione's body leaned towards Draco Malfoy's and he had a very secure hold around her waist, keeping her close to his body.**

**Then we were treated to a sight. Draco whispered something in Hermione's ear, making a tinge of red appear on her cheeks and she laughed quietly, an affectionate smile on her face as she whispered something back to him. If anyone had any qualms about them being together that picture (taken by our Daily Prophet photographer, Dennis Creevey) of them whispering affectionately will forever prove that they are indeed in love. Despite their aversion to the media, they both commented.**

**Hermione: "We are very honoured to be here and would hope that the media understands that we are not here to take away from the remembrance of the Second War. Today is a day to remember: the days when things didn't look like it would prosper, the days when we all feared for our lives, the days when life wasn't as simple, happy or peaceful as it is now and the days when our loved ones died. Today is to celebrate that we are all alive and happy because of the sacrifice made by those who died. Peace is a wonderful thing but the war brought change to a stagnate Wizarding world and we must remember that in order to keep the peace, the Wizarding world cannot become stagnate in its ideals and values.**

**Draco: "Our generation was the year that suffered so that the next generation wouldn't have to. Most of us are only in our late twenties but we have been through something that many don't ever have to experience. We saw, touched, and smelt death and we will forever be the generation that remembers but it is our job now to teach the next generation so that peace can be sustained. I know that the Wizarding world is going to have many questions but tonight is not the night. Hermione and I are not here to be a circus spectacle. "**

**Draco and Hermione Malfoy nee Granger have hinted that they might consider giving me an exclusive interview but until then, we will just revel in the fact that Draco and Hermione went against all the odds and fell in love with their arch enemy.**

**All the guests that I talked to kept on the same tone and I must implore my readers to remember. We celebrate the peace. We remember the sacrifice. And we learn from the mistakes.**

**- P. Patil.**

_A/N: So I'm not really sure if I like it but please review and let me know your thoughts. Thanks for reading xoxo - that-moment-between-strangers __  
_


End file.
